The incidence of hip fracture is a major and increasing health problem for the elderly. Over the past 30 years the surgical techniques and protheses have advanced to benefit a majority of patients. However, recovering independence after a major disabling event remains a serious problem for many older persons. More than half of elderly hip fracture victims remain unable to work independently, even a year after their fractures; many never recover fully, or to their prefracture status. The mobility/ ambulation status of the patient at discharge is a most significant determinant of several important health outcomes in the postoperative period. Therefore, the hospital phase of surgical treatment and rehabilitative care is extremely important and foundational to subsequent patient outcomes. However, there is a paucity of knowledge on interventions designed to effect more optimal outcomes, especially during initial hospitalization. A prospective experimental study has been designed to evaluate the effects of behavioral nursing interventions preoperatively and postoperatively with community-dwelling elderly admitted to the hospital with a hip fracture. The intervention group and control (standard care) group will be matched on: age, gender, type of fracture, and prefracture functional status.